A Pair Of Pearls II
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Sequel to a "A Pair Of Pearls". Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl never expected this. Diamonds Days as told from the perspective of the Pearls. One-shot.


A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with this new story. This is a sequel to my previous fanfic "A Pair Of Pearls" (as noted) and one I recently planned thanks to the return of our beloved Pearls in the latest arc. This will cover things from the Pearls' point of view during the recent events.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Yellow Pearl paced anxiously. She and Blue Diamond's Pearl had been left behind while their Diamonds went to Earth to track down Rose Quartz. Yellow Pearl had badly wanted to go, but her Diamond ordered her to stay. Now her Diamond's return was late.

"Where could be be?" asked Yellow Pearl worried.

Blue Pearl stood calmly nearby.

"I am certain that will return soon." said Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl stopped and looked at her counterpart.

"I don't understand." said Yellow Pearl.

"What do you not understand?" asked Blue Pearl.

"How you can be so calm!" exclaimed Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl began pacing again.

"Obviously they where victorious, so what could be delaying them?" asked Yellow Pearl.

"Perhaps there is an issue with one of their ships." proposed Blue Pearl.

"I knew I should have gone with them!" declared Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl became even more anxious.

"I do not think that is good for you." noted Blue Pearl.

"It doesn't matter, I live to serve my Diamond." said Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl momentarily stopped her pacing.

"Like you do." stated Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl resumed her anxious pacing.

"I do not think your Diamond would like it if something where to happen to you." said Blue Pearl.

This remark caused Yellow Pearl to laugh.

"If something happened to me, my Diamond would get another Pearl." shrugged Yellow Pearl.

"Indeed." mused Blue Pearl, "Just like..."

"You know we promised never to speak of...her again!" declared Yellow Pearl upset.

"Her left eye." whispered Blue Pearl distraught.

* * *

Soon, the Diamonds returned. They informed their Pearls of the situation: Rose Quartz was in fact Pink Diamond. The two Diamonds also revealed Pink Diamond was now with none other than White Diamond. Both Pearls couldn't help but feel a shiver hearing that. The Diamonds went off to discuss their next move. This once again meant that the two Pearls where left together. Neither Pearl dared not speak until the knew their Diamonds where far out of earshot.

'That was quiet the surprising revelation." mused Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl rubbed her temples.

"My head is still hurting from trying to process all this." groaned Yellow Pearl.

"I am glad to see Pink Diamond's Pearl has returned." noted Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl rolled her eyes at this.

"She betrayed Homeworld to run off and join a rebellion." replied Yellow Pearl.

"But, her Diamond led the rebellion." stated Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl shook her head.

"My Diamond always believed Pink Diamond was too free spirited." said Yellow Pearl.

"That is why her former Pearl..." began Blue Pearl.

"Once again, we agreed never to speak of her." said Yellow Pearl firmly.

"I am sorry." said Blue Pearl.

"It's fine. I might have overreacted a bit." sighed Yellow Pearl.

"It's so odd." said Blue Pearl.

"What is?" asked Yellow Pearl.

"The thought of a Pearl taking part in combat." answered Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl scoffed at this idea.

"Pearls are made to serve. Quartz are made to fight." said Yellow Pearl.

"But, she a Pearl and yet she fights." replied Blue Pearl.

"I don't know what she's thinking." shrugged Yellow Pearl.

"The though is...intriguing." admitted Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl's was stunned by what she heard.

"Are you thinking of...learning combat?" asked Yellow Pearl horrified.

"No." answered Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl let out a sigh of relief.

"Look, I...enjoy your company. So I am glad to hear that." confessed Yellow Pearl.

"I enjoy your company too." said Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl blushed.

"Enough sentimentally nonsense!" declared Yellow Pearl frazzled.

"I do think it would be...interesting to have more..." began Blue Pearl.

Blue Pearl made sure to carefully think of her wording.

"Autonomy." said Blue Pearl.

"We are Pearls and that means we where made to serve." huffed Yellow Pearl.

"Is serving all you wish to do?" asked Blue Pearl.

"Yes." answered Yellow Pearl bluntly.

Yellow Pearl furled her brow.

"You are lucky you belong to a Diamond or I would feel obligated to report what you're saying." stated Yellow Pearl.

"Why is that?" asked Blue Pearl.

"It's my duty." answered Yellow Pearl.

"Why do you feel that?" asked Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl let out a annoyed moan.

"You ask a lot of questions." said Yellow Pearl flatly.

Blue Pearl merely shrugged.

"Oh." groaned Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl looked around.

"Don't say this to any gem, but the thought of more autonomy has crossed my mind." revealed Yellow Pearl, almost guilty.

"Why should things become stagnant?" asked Blue Pearl.

"Maybe with Pink Diamond back...things might change." mused Yellow Pearl.

"I secretly hope so." said Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl let out a sigh.

"You know...so do I." agreed Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl let out a chuckle.

"If a Diamond can fake her shattering and led a rebellion against Homeworld, I guess anything is possible." said Yellow Pearl.

* * *

The ball had been a disaster. Pink Diamond insisted on bringing her rouge Pearl, the overcooked Amethyst and the organic attend. At least that...thing split into their proper Ruby and Sapphire. Then, Pink Diamond and the organic danced and worst of all they actually fused. A Diamond fused with an organic being. As a result, Pink Diamond and the organic where locked up while the others where bubbled. As Yellow and Blue Diamond discussed what to do, their Pearl waited outside.

"That was a disaster." groaned Yellow Pearl.

"Indeed." agreed Blue Pearl.

"I know Pink Diamond does reckless things." began Yellow Pearl, "But fusing with an organic..."

"Was scandalous." concluded Blue Pearl.

"That's putting it mildly." huffed Yellow Pearl.

"Do you recall the time Pink Diamond unleashed those organics from the Kyanite colony?" asked Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl shuttered at the mere thought.

"Those things chased us down the hallways for what seemed like forever." said Yellow Diamond upset.

"She's always been one breaking the rules." noted Blue Pearl.

"Rules are not meant to be broken." huffed Yellow Pearl.

"Sometimes they might be wrong." mused Blue Pearl.

"Please tell me you aren't saying the Diamonds are flawed." requested Yellow Pearl horrified.

"Of course not." answered Blue Pearl swiftly.

Yellow Pearl let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Our Diamonds are perfect." stated Yellow Pearl.

"The point I was trying to make is, Pink Diamond has always been rebellious in some way." said Blue Pearl.

"Maybe, but fusing with an organic is too far!" declared Yellow Pearl.

"I thought their fusion looked nice." confessed Blue Pearl.

"What?!" asked Yellow Pearl alarmed.

"I thought their fusion looked nice." said Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl placed her ear on the door and heard her Diamonds talking.

"Oh thanks stars." sighed Yellow Pearl.

"It is how I feel." stated Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl turned her attention back to Blue Pearl.

"Well it's wrong." huffed Yellow Pearl.

"Have you ever thought of fusion?" asked Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl sputtered in surprised and embarrassment.

"I..well...um..." stammered Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl could feel Blue Pearl's eyes from beneath her bangs.

"I have been curious." confessed Yellow.

Yellow Pearl rubbed the back of her head, feeling almost dirty.

"But, not with another gem!" declared Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl stamped her foot.

"And especially not with an organic." said Yellow Pearl disgusted.

"But...with another Pearl?" asked Blue Pearl.

"Yeah." answered Yellow Pearl, almost ashamed.

"Do you want to try?" asked Blue Pearl.

"Try what?" asked Yellow Pearl.

"Fusing." answered Blue Pearl.

"With you? Here?" asked Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl's face became as red.

"You're facing is turning as red as a Ruby." mused Blue Pearl.

"That's because you put me on the spot." huffed Yellow Pearl.

Blue Pearl extended her hand.

"I..." stammered Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl began to shake causing Blue Pearl to retract her hand.

"It is fine you are not ready." said Blue Pearl.

"Oh than the stars." sighed Yellow Pearl relieved.

Yellow Pearl walked over to Blue Pearl and kissed her.

"How did I get so lucky as to have you?" asked Yellow Pearl.

The door suddenly opened and the Pearl jumped into saluting.

"Pearl, we're leaving." said Yellow Diamond angrily.

"Pearl, come along." said Blue Diamond distraught.

* * *

No gem could have seen this coming. Not only had Pink Diamond escaped, but she managed to win over White Diamond. Both Pearls where stunned when their Diamonds explained how they tried to help Pink Diamond escape only to fall under the same mind control that befell Pink Diamond's previous Pearl. Yet Pink Diamond, no, yet Steven had managed to someone get through to White Diamond. The Pearl where left deep in thought as they waited in the throne room for their Diamonds return from Earth.

"I really didn't see that coming." admitted Yellow Pearl.

"It was...surprising to say the least." agreed Blue Pearl.

"So...now what?" asked Yellow Pearl.

"I am not sure." answered Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl rubbed the back of her neck.

"It seems like not that long ago Pink...Rose...Steven was on trial." noted Yellow Pearl.

"It wasn't that long ago." noted Blue Pearl.

"Oh right." replied Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl began rubbing her chin.

"Though I don't know why Steven instead I call...him...Pink Lasagna." mused Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl turned to Blue Pearl.

"What even is lasagna?" asked Yellow Pearl.

"I do not know." answered Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl just threw her hands up.

"Forget it!" declared Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl smiled as she walked over to Blue Pearl.

"I think things really are going to change." stated Yellow Pearl confident.

"It does seem likely." said Blue Pearl hopeful.

Yellow Pearl began kissing Blue Pearl's neck.

"What are you doing?" asked Blue Pearl.

"Kissing the gem I love on her neck." answered Yellow Pearl teasingly.

Yellow Pearl continued kissing Blue Pearl's neck up and down.

"What if someone sees us?" asked Blue Pearl weakly.

"Relax. We're alone." answered Yellow Pearl.

"Not exactly." replied a new voice.

The two stunned Pearls turned to see Pink Pearl had entered the room.

"How much did you see?" asked Yellow Pearl awkwardly.

"I arrived at Pink Lasagna and was going to say something, but then you started making out." answered Pink Pearl.

"Oh my stars." said Yellow Pearl embarrassed.

"If you love each other than I support you two." said Pink Pearl.

"And you said her Diamond was too free spirited." whispered Blue Pearl.

"I just hope things change on Homeworld now." said Pink Pearl.

"So do we." replied Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl rubbed her left arm with her right hand.

"Blue...do you remember what you offered?" asked Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl gulped.

"About fusing." clarified Yellow Pearl anxious.

"Yes." answered Blue Pearl.

"I'm ready to try." stated Yellow Pearl.

"Are you certain?" asked Blue Pearl.

"Yes." answered Yellow Pearl confidently.

The two Pearls began a dance and sure enough fused into a single Green Pearl.

"So...this is fusion. I think I see why that...Garnet likes this." said Green Pearl.

"I think your new form is wonderful." said Pink Pearl.

"Well, we cannot be a permanent fusion due to our service to the Diamonds. But, we can fuse on our free time." explained Green Pearl.

A realization suddenly hit Green Pearl.

"Oh yes. We need to free those Jades that fused at the ball." noted Green Pearl.

"Can I join you?" asked Pink Pearl.

"Sure. We can help you catch up on what you missed." answered Green Pearl.

A/N: And that's where this little tale ends. I wasn't planning a sequel to "A Pair of Pearls" but, their return in Diamond Days sparked one. I am also glad I got the romance in here because I do ship these two. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
